Alice's Blurry Vision
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: One-shot Alice starts feeling funny and she's searching for Oz. What happens when she finally find him and... there's a total misunderstanding? Yeah crappy description for a random and crappy fanfiction Rated T for some actions.


**Hey there! ~ So you might as well wonder… an Alice x Ada fanfiction? Really? Yeah well it was all a random idea that came through my mind when my best friend and I were making our common and weird Pandora Hearts ships so … yeah XD I felt the need to write this crap and so here it is ~ I regret nothing actually. It was fun to imagine the scene I wrote. **

**I blame my best friend hudgens77 for this XDDDD! ~**

**Blurry Vision**

"Oz?" Alice called softly, rubbing her eyes and getting out of bed. She went down the kitchen for a glass of water to wake herself up a little more and she saw a glass in the table, one that looked like water, but it wasn't it at all. She drank it quickly and kept her search for Oz.

"Oz…" she entered one of the hundreds of rooms there were in the Vessalius' mansion. After being living in the Rainsworth house for a while Alice got used to it and knew where Oz's room was located, but now that they went back to Oz's residence she was totally blank. Where was him? She was bored and starting to feel funny so she was just looking for some entertainment from her servant. She always found Oz as a stupid and silly guy but yet funny and comprehensive.

"OZ!" The long black-haired girl screamed angry as she opened another door without any response. "Where is that useless servant!?" Alice's mind started to be filled by the thoughts that maybe he wasn't even home, considering Gilbert wasn't there either. Maybe they just decided to left her there taking her usual naps, though it was actually weird that this time Oz didn't leave any note like he uses to do.

She rejected that thought shaking her head and immediately kept looking all around the house for any signs of him. There was a last room in the hall she was at and she approached silently near it. She then heard a sound inside the room

"He has to be here." Alice thought with an angry look. She took the doorknob and turned it slowly.

"I GOT YOU!" She shouted opening the door strongly. She kept feeling dizzier minute by minute and so she run through Oz and hugged him from behind.

"Alice-san!" Oz's half-naked sister exclaimed as she saw who was the one hugging her. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Hmmm… Oz this is odd… since when did you get yourself the same as mines?" she started rubbing Ada's breasts gently.

"A-Alice… I'm n-not O-oz I'm A… ahhh! " She moaned tenderly as she closed her eyes slightly enjoying the touches Alice was providing her.

"It's funny funny funny ~ they feel like mine, but way too bigger ~" Alice was already out of herself.

"W-would you l-let me c-change?" Ada stuttered in her words and pointed at the shirt she was holding with her right arm. Alice didn't answer her, and without detaching he kept touching her.

"Alice!" Ada screamed separating from her and covering herself with the shirt.

Alice blinked for a few seconds and peered at her.

"Oz… I don't recall you with long hair" she mumbled.

"I'm telling you I'm not Oz!" she yelled putting her shirt on.

"And I don't recall either your girly voice…" she smiled and laughed.

"What did you drink this time?" Ada looked at her confused and worried. She approached to the purple-eyed and touched her forehead. "You don't have any fever. Here, sit in my bed." The blonde took Alice by her hand and laid her on her bed as Alice kept with her tired face.

"Oh so that's how you want to play?" Alice smiled with her eyelids barely falling down and approached to Ada. "Let's play then."

"What are you sayi—" Alice interrupted her with a kiss.

"Remember? That's how we first sealed our contract. You're my servant and you must do as I say."

"But I'm not even—"

"Shhhh…" Alice placed her finger on Ada's lips to shut her down. "You look quite funny and cute dressed as a girl, Oz." She kissed her again. Ada was still shocked at how blind and drugged Alice was, but she knew it was worthless to try to convince her. She did admit that it felt quite good so she just let herself go.

"I remember—" she was interrupted by a hiccup "that you're sensitive, aren't you?"

"S-Sensitive?" Ada started blushing.

"Yes, with… TICKLES!" Alice sat on top of Ada's stomach smiling and slowly toured her hands into her shirt.

"W-what are you— hahahaha S-stop it!" Alice didn't obey; she kept touching and tickling her loving the faces she made.

"You're so cute" Alice stated firmly reaching to her green eyes and looking directly at them. Ada blinked confused but satisfied and Alice just kept smirking. She placed a kiss on her forehead raising her bangs.

"Alice-san?" Alice smiled tenderly at her with her cheeks already red.

"Mind if we continue our game?" she asked, guiding her hands directly to Ada's boobs now. Ada nodded and Alice continued, now rubbing them together.

Footsteps were heard approaching to the room. There was a knock in the door.

"Ada. We're home" Oz said as he opened the door.

Gilbert and Oz stood there petrified. Ada paralyzed and Alice turned back at them.

"Wakame atama's back." She muttered. "Wait… why are there 2 Oz's?" she blinked for a few moments turning back to see Oz and then Ada. "This is confusing…"

"What-is-going-on-here?" a blushed and embarrassed Gilbert asked.

"Gilbert, did you leave the vodka in the kitchen again?" Oz turned to face his servant who kept his eyes wide open without detaching from watching Alice and Ada's position.

"Damn…" Gil cursed.

"Hey this Oz and I were just playing" Alice said as she detached from Ada and sat on the bed properly.

"She confused me with Oz because I'm blonde and I have green eyes I guess…"

"…." Oz and Gil kept in silence. Oz closed the door slowly and left Ada and Alice alone. All that could be heard over the hall was Oz yelling.

"This is the last time Gilbert! The last time. I'll have to punish you again for making these kinds of mistakes."

"P-punish me? H-how?"

"I'll see you in my room tonight. I'll punish you harder this time." Oz declared with an evil smile.

Gil blushed and stuttered.

"B-but… b-but… oh crap, why do I keep getting involve in these situations?..."

"You look for them yourself…"


End file.
